


Uke turn Seme

by cisco_centric_4ever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Seme Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_centric_4ever/pseuds/cisco_centric_4ever
Summary: For as long as anyone can remember, ukes were meant to objects. Trophies even. They had no rights, no say, no freedom... that will soon change.





	1. Uke Rights: What we fight for!!

**Note: I have no idea how I'm going to start this, there's history, I know that much. I just need to figure out how to tell it. I would also like some ideas for this story if you have any.**

* * *

 

 

Dark times, we know what they're like, they're depressing! That's why a group of Uke's were meeting in the ally behind a coffee story, these Uke's included: Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, Mito Gui, and Sakamo Hatake. They were currently talking about their recent accomplishment of finally betting the Seme's, it was a long and tiring battle that took the better of half a century. The uke's and Seme have been at war with each other since the end of the second great ninja war, after all that time fighting, the Uke's had no choice but to pull out their secret weapon: NO SEX! That's right, all the semes made it seem as if they didn't care if one uke didn't put out for them, they thought that they could just go to another. But they got frightened when the word spreed to the other Uke's and they also stopped opening their legs for their seme's as well. The weapon had only been active for a little over a month and a half before the first seme broke, that weak seme went by the name of Dadura, he was the grate grandson of the second Tsuchikage, Sacory, his uke, had taken the 'no sex pact' like the other uke's had. But the puppeteer had taken it a step further by flaunting the fact that uke's don't really need a seme to have sex at all,the same went for all Uke's, they didn't need sex from a seme when they could simply go go to another uke for it. Uke's were flexible that way, seme's weren't, they couldn't go to another seme and say 'hay bend over', they had too much pride for that. So when Dadura fell to Sacory's flaunting, that opened up a door for the other uke's and they too started to follow Sacory's example, soon all seme's were being to end the war between them and thus, the Uke's won! But that was only just step one of their win, they had to move on the step two, which included some playback.

 

"We need to make sure that they don't try to turn the tide back on us when we show up for the negotiation meeting in the Land of Iron next week," stated Sakumo.

 

The others nodded, they knew that just because they had won the war, does not mean that the battle is yet done. To make sure that the Uke's and Seme's were to truly end the war between themselves, they had all agreed to meet in the Land of Iron for a peace talk. It was going to be hard to get through the peace talk i they didn't have a plan in place to keep their freedom in tact. "I agree, we need to make a rule to say that Uke's would be able to learn what they want, when they want," commented Minato with a hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

 

Gai nodded, "yes, I must admit, even I find that the seme's have been very unyouthful during the last stretch of the war." He looked around at the other uke's with him, "so what is our youthful plan to keep our freedom?" He asked in a serious tone.

 

Shikaku spoke up then as he handed out papers to the other uke's, "I say that when we get there, we put some of these into affect, it's only fair, don't you think?"

 

Minato read through everything on the paper he was handed one, then reread them again before nodding, "yes, I think this is more than fair."

 

Sakumo smirked, "then let's get some rest so we can head out to the Land of Iran tomorrow."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

In the world, it was widely known that there were only three types of people in the universe: Seme, Uke, and Omega. But due to all the years of war and fighting for peace, a new breed of human has join the world. They didn't fit the categories of the mentioned three, in fact they fell right between two of them, they were then named Alpha Uke. They were not exactly seme, because they could still carry children if they choose to. They were kind and free spirited, but they were not submissive in anyway what-so-ever, they demanded respect. Whit their strength, they got it too. This new breed was brought about a little after the peace talk in the Land of Iron, the Uke's had demeaned their freedom and won, but they still had some issues that they had to deal with from the seme's, since they didn't want to give up too much power to the uke's. The seme's had demands of their own as well, such as wanting to marry multiple ukes at once, but the uke's countered that demand by saying if any one seme wanted to marry a uke, their limit was only three, seme's complained about it for a few moments before letting it go. The semes also demeaned that the uke's could only be educated up to the eighth grade, but the uke's were ready for that because they shot down the seme's silly demand and said that any uke that wanted to go to collage level would have the choice to do so. The two sides fought about this topic for three days until both sides had to agree to let the uke's go to collage AND graduate AND get a job, IF the uke's didn't fall behind in their house work and other duties. There were other things that they fought about that either the seme's or the uke's didn't like, such as the bill that made a seme stand trial if they hurt their uke mates without any real reason, this was an issue that had plagued the uke's for many years, it even angered some semes to think that one of their own would go so far. Another bill that took a while to pass was the 'Uke to Uke' or the 'Omega to Uke' marriage bill. Most seme didn't see the use of it, others thought it was 'rude to hog the goods',as they would put it. But this was one of the bills that was in very high demand for some uke's that had been repeatedly abused by their seme. And there were a lot of uke's there were abused by their seme's for no reason at all.

 

However, due to the fact that the seme realized that the uke's were allowing them some wiggle room to just get the bill passed, the seme relented and agreed to pass the bill. But, if the marrige was to take place, then the uke's that asked for the marriage in the first place would also have to marry a seme to have kids later on. Even though some uke's could get other uke's pregnant, that was still a very low number and a Uke's body was more suited to getting off with a seme. Or so the seme's had thought until Minato, one of the representatives for the ukes, had pointed out that since the end of the third great ninja war, more and more uke's have been successfully able to get pregnant with another uke. He was living proof of this since bother his fathers had been ukes, and he was also pregnant by an omega named Kushina, the seme's were shocked out of their senses for a while until they relented and took back their former statement. Although, they didn't change their minds on the seme part of the Uke tot Uke bill, which the uke's had to be thankful that they let the bill past, even though it was slightly changed, it still passed and they were happy with that. When the deliberations on that bill was passed, they went into other topics like equal pay for ukes and omegas, how advanced the uke's education could be and what jobs they could work after collage. A whole year had passed before the peace talk had finally end and the new laws were in place. This would be start a new era of Uke Rights that was taken full advantage off by uke, omega, and seme alike. It wasn't until after the very first union between a uke and an omeg that the first of many Alpha Uke's were born, his name was Naruto Uzumaki, and boy did he have his work cut out for him after his twelve birthday.


	2. Seme down fall

The Uke's won the war, yes, but the battle was far from over. Sadly a few years after the peace talk in the Land of Iron had ended, there were some Seme's that still stuck to their old ways, they did so and was tried for murder and other such things after one year had passed with the new laws in place. When the others seme's saw that the Uke's weren't joking around about the judgment that they would pass, the seme's started to think of other ways that they could gain back some of the power that they had lost to their uke halves. It turns out that there were some loop holes in some of the uke's bills and laws that the seme could either get a way lesser sentencing than they deserve, or they could be let go, scott free, without seeing any jail time due to an unforeseen technicality. Uke's were irritated that the seme's were using these small things to cause a lot of trouble, unfortunately, another war had broken out only five years after the seme's started doing such things again, this time it was more serious as lives were lost, men of all ages fighting in the street, trying to get their point across, but to no avail. It was called the second greatest war of all time as it raged for day and nights, but this war really escalated when the seme's started demanding the right to chose younger brides, and not just uke brides either. Some seme's were even so bold as the try and go after the omega.

 

It was an unspoken rule of both sides that the omega's were meant to be hailed as holy beings sent from the heavens for those that are truly worthy of them. The omega's were so highly praised that they weren't allowed to leave the omega temple until they were at lest eight-teen to nine-teen years of age, or if they were married. With an omega, seme's and uke's alike would bask in their beauty, no one other than a uke of noble blood could truly speak with the omega's face to face, but even then they would not be able to see the omega's face, as it was believed that that would taint their very soul. If a uke wanted to speak to an omega at their temple, they would have to go through the elder omega's first to get to the one that they wished to speak with, but they could only seep with the omega for a limited number of time through out the day. As for marriage, a omega's husband would be chosen for them by the age of five or when they were just born, some times even before then, it was unfair and the omega didn't like that ruling at all. As for a uke's marriage, it was usually the seme father of the uke that would chose their husband for them, neither the omega's or the uke's had gotten a say in the matter, and usually love never bloomed from the union. It was also very highly frowned upon when the uke or omega would get a divorce, they would always get blamed for the divorce, even when they did nothing wrong. If they had children before the divorce, the husban would usually keep all the seme's that was birth to them while the uke/omega kept the 'weaker' children. But that was before the first war between the uke's and the seme's.

 

After the war, when the new laws were placed, the uke's got the right to marry who they pleased, choosing someone that they had fallen in love with more than just who looked nice on paper with their close off. The omega's got a say in who they could marry as well, even though they had to make the choice before their eighth birthday, it was still progress, but they still couldn't leave the temple until they were of age. Thanks to the peace talks, uke's and omega's were given the choice to go to school and continue on to collage level and get a job after that, and to all the seme's dismay, they all took advantage of the privilege to learn. The seme's were out-raged! But they kept quit until they started seeing most of the uke's that they had taken advantage of in the past, the ones that they all thought was stupid and couldn't do anything if they did go to school or not, shoot passed them in knowledge. Some seme's were impressed by this, mostly the younger seme's that only got the tail end of the first seme/uke war, while the other older seme's couldn't stand for it. Thus the second seme/uke war broke out, clamming many lives in the process. It wasn't until Tobirama Senju, the first ever reported MALE OMEGA, married his first love, Inadra Uchiha, the first uke of the Uchiha clan, did people start to calm down. But that didn't end the war between the two sides, so Tobirama was forced into marrying his brother, Hashirama Senju, to bring the fighting to a pause long enough for everyone to agree to another peace talk between the sex's.

 

It was sad to say that due to the marriage to his brother being an after thought, and really just a means to and end, that the talk had started out rocky. "Why should we have to let these sluts learn to read and go to school anyways?" Yelled an upset seme after an hour into the peace talk, it was clear that the seme's weren't going to sit still and watch as their 'baby makers' pursue a higher education, instead of just the basic reading and righting.

 

Tobirama sighed, he wasn't in the mood to pretend to be nice to the empty headed seme's in the room, his only saving grace was the Hashirama was nothing like the seme that had spoke. "We think tat it's only fair to give the uke's and omega's the option to learn what the wish," was the young Senju's reasoning, but the seme's in tyhe room still didn't like it. It wasn't good enough for them.

 

"But it's not safe for the uke's or the omega's to be walking about without the protection of there seme's!" Yelled another seme from across the room.

 

so Tobirama, having had enough of this, made a choice to put forward a law that would insure the safety of all the uke's and omega's that he was representing during the meeting. Since his cousin, Minato Namikaze, had entrusted him this job while he gave birth to his second child with Kushina, his omega wife, he didn't want to let either of them down. Tobirama sighed as he stood up, effectively shutting up the rest of the voices in the room, then he spoke, "you say you want your uke's and omega's to be safe while they go to school to learn, fine, you will have you're wish. As you all may of may not ave known, I have founded a new village not too long, it is there were I will be taking in any and all Uke's and Omega's that wish to learn, but it's only open for Uke's and Omega's only!" He stated, at the end of his little statement, the room went quite as the representatives for all the genders took in what he was say, while some of their entourage yelled stuff about an unfair something or the other.

 

It wasn't until the representative of the seme's, a young boy taking the place of his father who had died in the recent war, stood to speak. When everyone saw the man stand, they started to whisper, the man was patient as he waited for the silence, he cleared his throat as he went through the formal greeting for all omega's that were wed. "Holy Angel from on high, I honor thee and they descendants," he said with a sighed bow, Tobirama nodded, accepting the greeting, the man continued, "Holy Angel, I must ask. This village, what is the meaning of it? What else will be down there, other than educating the uke's and omega alike, if I may be so bold?"

 

Tobirama then went on to explain how the village would be there for all the homeless and unwed uke's/omega's that had been left without a place to go due to the war that had passed. The village would house only those two classes of sex's until the seme's can come to some middle ground that was fair enough for both sides. Again there were out burst of seme's that were apposed to the idea, the thought of not being in control of their uke's/omega's was unheard of, Tobirama was losing his patients with the crowd quickly. Hashirama had to step in after seeing this, "I suggest a vote," he declared.

 

"A vote on what?" Asked the seme representative, he was one of the more open minded seme's, the type of seme that didn't like the idea of opressing the ukes or the omega's.

 

"A vote on the village becoming a safe haven for the uke's and the omega's," stated Inadra after being quite for so long. "We can vote on whether this action should he implemented or not, even though I myself am not sure how this idea would play over, I would still like to see it through."

 

The room got quite as many of the members there thought about what should and shouldn't happen, after a few moments, the omega and uke representatives stood up. May of the seme's had to avert their eyes from the standing female omega, because it was forbidden for a seme to look directly at an unwed omega, "Brother Omega," stated the Omega that represented for the temple-bound and under aged omega's, "this village is safe from attack yes?"

 

Tobirama nodded, "yes, Sister Omega, there have been some seme supporters to my cause that are there in the village right to protect the few citizens we already have."

 

The Uke representative spoke next, "Brother Omega, much do you trust these... seme, to protect your dream?"

 

"With my life," Tobirama stated causing murmurs to start up in the accompanying party of the two representatives that had just spoken.

 

The Omega shushed their parties before turning back to Tobirama, "Brother Omega, with the blessing of my temple and it's land, I give you permission to taken the younger generation of Omega. To teach them freedom and the way of the land, do you accept this blessing from your sister?" She asked.

 

"Yes, Sister, I do," Tobirama said with the traditional bow at the end, he watched as the covered omega female walked over to the front of his stand.

 

She lifted her vial to reveal her face to Tobirama, him being a married omega didn't have to wear the traditional vial over his head anymore and could still look upon his omega sisters without theirs. The female, that he guessed was only just turning eight-teen, looked into his eyes to see if he was lying, omega's could always tell if someone was lying or not. When she found what she was looking for in his eyes, she nodded and smiled, making her fair face seem that much brighter, "then I trust your word, brother." She said in a soft voice, Tobirama nodded as he bowed to her again, lower this time to show his respect, it was how the traditions went, the girl replaced her vial back over her face and went back to take her seat next to her fellow representative. As the meeting went on, the seme representative also agreed to the arrangement, however, to appease the other seme's in the room, the agreement was set for one year and a half. It was on trail see if this idea would work out or not, but Tobirama could feel that things were just going to start settling down now, if only for a little while.


	3. The first Alpha of Uke's

Many years had passed after the second seme/uke war was put to rest, the system of having Uke's and Omega's living in one village away from seme's unil they either got married or were old enough to live on their own was set in place. This were peaceful for many years after that, although the third great shinobi war had broken out, uke's, seme's and omega's continued to keep the peace as best they could. It was nice, all the Uke/omega villages were hidden and spreed out, having one in every country was a given after the first year. Tobirama's village was named 'The Will of Fire' because they lived in fire country, other countries had taken to following Tobirama's lead by making their own villages as well. Lightening country had founded and named their own hidden uke/omega village 'Striking will'. Wind country soon followed their lead, naming their village 'Will of the Storm'. The land of earth had their own village named 'Mother's Barrier', while the country of water's village was 'Wave of Passion'. As time went on, these villages prospered greatly, the uke's learned meany things and found that they could literally do any job they wanted as long as they had the right mind set and was willing to work, soon uke own business seemed to pop up every where, not just in the villages, but in the other countries too. These businesses would cater to uke's and omega's alike, selling things that could be used by their customers, the uke's and omega's, because seme's were not allowed into the stores at all. The omega's, even though they had the freedom to learn things like their counter parts, the uke's, they still couldn't leave their temples until they were of age or married to their selected husbands. However, that little problem was fixed when the leaders of the hidden uke/omega villages met up and disused building omega temples inside of the villages, that way they could also enjoy the products were sold at the uke and omega only stores.

 

It took only two year before all the omega's were moved from their old temples and were relocated in the new ones that were built in the hidden villages. With the relocation over will, the omega's found that they were able to get even more educational options than they had before, instead of having the omega's able to do simple things like being a elementary or preschool teacher, or even just a simple desk job answering phones all day. With the omega's being so close to the uke's leaning centers, that were also mostly governed by the uke's will very little seme in-put, the omega's were also allowed to leave the temple. But the only place that they could go to were to the learning center and back to the temple when the lessons were over for the day, yet the omega's enjoyed the freedom none the less and made sure to go to school every day. It was better than being stuck in one building all day, twenty-four/seven hours a day a year. As for how these two sex's got along, well it was better than the way things were before, the omega's were happy. The uke's were happy. The hidden villages seemed like a utopia to them, if they wanted to get a job, go to collage, all they had to do was fill out an application at least a month in advance. Marriages still went on, but after having so much peace inside the village without the demanding seme's around, there was clearly a rise in uke to omega, or uke to uke, weddings that went on and a decline in seme to uke, or seme to omega, marriages. They felt that it was better this way, but still, even when they uke to omega marriage's would happen, there was still the imperfect rule that still allowed a seme to enter the marriage when such a marriage was to take place. Still, other than that, the uke's and omega's were happy, even if there were now a few number of seme's walking around the villages because of that small technicality, they didn't mind. As long as the seme's that entered the village didn't over step their bounds, everything was peaceful. 

 

Well for the uke's and omegas it was anyways.

 

For the seme's, since the uke's had started this law on uke to uke and omega to uke, marriages (there couldn't be a omega to omega marriage because the seme's thought that was pushing it) the seme's had taken notice of the drop in uke's that wished to marry them. Don't get them wrong, there were still a lot of seme's out there that were marriage material, they were just either already had their three mates, or they didn't feel like relocating to the hidden village to live with the uke's. The seme's were still full of pride, even now, they saw what they wanted and went after it, it was because of this mentality of believing that they were god-like creatures at sex that the uke and omega's didn't favor them as much as they used to. The seme's took offence to the decline of uke to seme/uke to omega marriages, with there out dated mindset in place, they started demanding that they get what was 'rightfully their's'. If the uke's didn't know any better, they would think that the seme's just wanted another war because they weren't having as much find 'new toys' to play with as before. But thankfully, the uke's did know better, so they had taken up precautions for when this type of thing would happen. If a seme wanted more marriages with a uke, omega, or both, then they would get it... but at a price. They weren't going to sell themselves, hell no, who would since so low as to sell their soul to marry a potential pig in human skin? But, then again, they weren't the one that would be paying, the seme's would be.

* * *

**Note: Okay now tat that's done with, I'm just gonna drop y'all off in a random time after the whole laws and marriage stuff was finally set in motion. Enjoy!**

* * *

 

 

Minato was pacing the floor of the delivery room as he waited for the doctor's to come in and help his boyfriend deliver their first child. He was getting nervous as it seemed that this was taking longer than when he had delivered his and Kushina's first child, his only took a few hours. But his boyfriend had been in labor for almost a full day and a half now, what was taking so long? A groan could be heard coming from the bed the pregnant uke was laying in, Minato snapped out of his thoughts and ran over to his side, "are you alright? Could I get you anything?" Minato asked frantically, the ever worried uke that he was, the pregnant male on the bed nodded, "name it, anything, I'll do it, what do you need my love?" He asked, he was speaking so fast that it made the way that Kushina take seem slow.

 

The pregnant male breath through yet another contraction before speaking, "yes, could please, for the love of everything good, STOP FUCKING PACING THE FUCKING ROOM?!! It's bad enough that I have to go through this for this long, but to have you act like thi-" he was cut off by another contraction, they seemed to be getting much more frequent than yesterday. When the pain was gone, the man sighed, "Minato, next time, you're carrying the kids."

 

Minato laughed nervously, "yeah, I'm still not sure how the condom had broke that night, honestly," he tried to reassure the laboring male. It didn't work.

 

The pregnant male gave the blond a hard glare before another contraction forced his eyes shut and cry out in pain. While that was happening, the door to the room opened to reveal a equally pregnant Kushina walk in with the head doctor of the hospital, Tsunade, and her wife/assistant, Shizuna. "How is he, Minato?" Kushina asked as the two ukes and pregnant omega walked over to the bed in the middle of the room.

 

"Well the contractions are become sooner and sooner, I think he maybe ready to push soon," Minato stated as he rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder comfortingly.

 

Tsunade nodded, "I'll be the judge of that," he said as he lifted the blanket and checked the pregnant male's progress. He looked back up to them with a smile, "alright Shukaku, you're fully dilated now, start pushing."

 

"Oh thank god," Shukaku said as they finally allowed him to push out the first of the twins that he was carrying because of Minato. Shukaku had told Minato that he wasn't sure if he was ready to get pregnant just yet since he was still seventeen and had finally started at his dream job a few months before graduating collage this year. He was very happy to start working as the assistant and adviser to the village leader of the uke's, but then he found out that he was pregnant. And with twins no less. Shukaku had been very mad with his boyfriend, Minato, even though he adored him at the same time, after he found out that he was pregnant... well Minato wasn't getting from him for a while. Even now his boyfriend was on thin ice until after the birth of the twins, then he may calm down a bit more, but as for right now, Shukaku was too busy pushing to think about that.

 

"Okay I see the the head," Tsunade finally said after what felt like hours, "just a little more and you're first child will be out." 

 

Shukaku just about cried tears of joy when he heard those words, he continued to push when Tsunade told him to, after another minute went by, the room was filled with the wonderful sounds of a baby's first cry. Shizuna took the child and examined him before turning back to the others with a smile, "congratulations, it a healthy uke," she said. Shikaku would have jumped for joy if he didn't have another kid to push out, a few minutes later, the second baby was heard, Shizuna took the child and examined it as well. She seemed to take extra time with this one making the new new mother worry, when he asked if something was wrong, Shizuna turned to them with a puzzled look. "I'm not sure if he's a seme or a uke," she finally said as she looked back at the baby in her arms.

 

Tsunade looked from her assistant to the baby before taking the child and examining him. Tsunade took note of all of his and his twins physical features, the first twin had an oval face and silky raven hair, much like a copy of Shukaku, while the second twin looked like a copy of Minato with his blond hair. Both twins had pail skin, even though they were the normally chubby babies, they were small, no doubt they would have slim features that screamed uke, but when taking a closer look at the blond twin, you could see faint whisker birthmarks starting to form on each of his cheeks. Usually a seme was born with birthmarks on their body, while a uke wasn't marked, that was how you could tell that they were a uke. Tsunade, for a moment, thought that this child could probably be an omega in the making, although is he was, they would have to wait until the boy opened his eyes, all omega's were born with bright emerald or jade colored eyes, like Kushina was. However, that possibility was very slim since there was only ever three omegas born every two to three years in any given village, and they already had their three omega births. "Hmmm....." Tsunade thought as he looked over the blond new born.

 

"Is something wrong Tsunade?" Kushina asked, she was worried for the baby since not even the first and best Uke doctor couldn't classify what sex this child would be. If this boy was a male omega, he would have to grow up in the temple for most of his life with limited visits from his parent's, she hated staying at the temple when she was younger but there was nothing that could have been done back then. At least now that they had the new laws in place, parent's of omega's could have the opportunity to have lunch with their child during the school hours during the week.

 

Tsunade looked up at everyone before sighing, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to call in some one to help classify him, or else a seme will come and try to take him away." He said with a heavy heart, any baby that wasn't classified as a uke or an omega could be taken away from the village if a seme requested it. It was one of the old laws that was still in place from before the war, they have been trying to take that law out for a while now, but it had been difficult to do.

 

"What, but that can't be, we can't let happen!" Minato panicked, he looked over to Shukaku who looked pail and tired from the birth, a fire was then lit in the blond's eyes as he turned back to the doctor holding his son. "We can't let that happen, if we can't tell by looking, we'll have to take a look into his soul to find out for sure."

 

There was gasps around the room as everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind, they knew how to look into a persons soul, it was one of the many things that the uke's and the omega's could do. And only the uke's and the omega's. The seme's found a uke doing such a thing once, he found it to he useful, so he impregnated that uke just to see if a seme could be born with that ability. He tired many time, he told other seme's and they tried as well, but alas, no seme's were born with the soul seeking ability that the uke's and omega's had possessed. In a fit of rage, the seme had band any and all uke's and seme's from using said ability for any reason other than when asked to by a seme, any uke or omega that was caught using that ability was thrown in jail for six month without contact with their children. It was an unfail law and the uke's and omega's wanted it gone by yesterday, but it was still a work in progress. Out of everyone in the room, Tsunade and Shikaku was the only ones of them had a thoughtful look in their eyes, "I see you're point, but you know that this is risky. If you're seme find's out about this, the you could be thrown in jail, you know that right?"

 

Minato nodded, "better it be me who's the one in jail than Shikaku, they need him and Kushina too. They will manage without me," he said reassuringly, "but I'm sure that Hoguromo wouldn't mind us using this technique to find out our son's gender."

 

Shikaku nodded, "he's a kind old man, he married Kushina when you two wanted to get married and couldn't decided of a seme. He also helped me get my dream job," he sighed, he was really starting to feel the effects of child birth now, he wanted to sleep, but that would have to wait. He couldn't leave his son gender-less now could he? "This is troublesome, but we have no choice, I say do it."

 

Kushina though it over in her head, it was risky, yes, but there was no way that they could get caught as long as they keep Hogoromo out for an hour after. She smiled and nodded, "alright, I'm in too, but we'll need to hurry, I'm sure that Hogoromo would start to get worried if we don't call him in soon."

 

Tsunade nodded, "then I'll begin," he set the blond baby in Shikaku's arms as Shizuna placed the raven haired child in Kushina's arms. "You remember how to do it, right?" Shikaku nodded, "good, let's get started," the two of them closed their eyes and focused on the blond baby while the others watched on. Tsunade's hand's glowed green and placed one hand on Shikaku's head, the other over the baby's stomach, for a few minutes nothing happened, Minato was starting to worry, but then it happened. The baby in Shikaku's arms started to glow a bright white color that seemed to mix into different colors slightly but always stayed white. Upon seeing this, he didn't know what it meant, if he was a uke, he would glow a bright yellow or a dark pink. If he was an omega, a royal blue would show up a few seconds after the white, and a seme's light was all ways a mix of red and orange. But the light was white, completely white, that wasn't exactly a color that was helping define what sex class his son would be in at all, MInato frown, he hoped that they were having better luck inside than him out. A few seconds more of Shukaku and Tsunade in that position before they opened their eye, they looked at each other for a moment before looking down at the nameless blond. "How is that possible?" Tsunade asked as she stepped back a little from the bed to look at the baby blond.

 

"What? What did you see?" Shizuna asked with a hand on his shoulder.

 

Shukaku was still looking down at the blond with a look that said he was at a lose for words, but the he smiled and shook his head. "This kid's got a troublesome problem ahead of him," he said with a light chuckle. Minato, Kushina, and Shizuna looked at him him with confused looks, he looked up at them with a small smirk, "this kids not just one gender, he's actually a mix of two with a hint of the third,."

 

"What! But how's that even possible?" Minato and Kushina said at the same time.

 

Tsunade sighed as she took a seat in an empty chair. "it's theoretically possible to do if the kid's parent's have a strong uke or omega blood history."

 

Minato looked between the two of them for a moment, "so what you're saying is...." he let his words trail off.

 

"He's in a class of his own," Shikaku said, he looked back at the blond in his arms. "And his name is Naruto Uzumaki," he looked at the baby in Kushina's arms, and his name will be Shikamaru Uzumaki."

 

Minato looked at the scene in front of him, he knew that there was a lot of things that they will need to do before they can reveal Naruto's gender onto the world. He wasn't sure if they were ready for the type of change that this would bring to their lives, he didn't like not know about something, it drove him up the walls sometimes, but for this moment in front of him. This one moment in time, were it felt like there was no time at all, he felt good enough to let this mystery play on for a bit longer. Not all bridges can be crossed in a single second.


	4. Uke Ninja!

The wars never stopped coming, but it's not like anyone expected them to end so soon anyways. Three ninja wars, three uke/seme wars, and now a civil war in the land of water. What was the point of finding peace for some if everyone else is still fight? Well don't worry about that now, because all this war talk is sad. Le't talk about what come with war, death, right? Wrong! What comes with war is fighting, how can you fight without soldiers? Ninjas. Guards. Weapons! Yes, wars are fought with many, many weapons, of all shapes and sizes. But thanks to the most recent wars, the ninja forces are forced to add genders into the good fight as well. Who thought that they would ever see the day that a uke, no less an omega, become of use on the battle field? Not the seme's, that's who. The establishment of more ninja related classes made an appearance in the uke/omega hidden villages after the end of the third uke/seme war. At first there were out rage from the neighboring ninja village because the Ukekages and Omegakages wanted to send over some of their citizens to become ninjas. But there was nothing more that the seme's could do other than make noise and hurrasse the uke's and omega's that come to heir villages wanting to be ninjas. The worst that they could hope to do is call them names and tired to rape them to 'teach them their place in the world'. It didn't go well for the seme's that took these actions and it was almost the cause of yet another uke/seme war. After the third report of a seme from a ninja village having raped a uke from a small family that had married into the noble class, the Ukekage's and the Omegakages of the hidden villages got together and had a meeting.

 

This meeting spelled trouble for all the seme's, not to mention the economic system. It wasn't largely talked about, but the ukes and the omegas were both literally the back bone of the money making world!! From doctor appointments, to births, groceries, even clothes shopping and everything that came in between, the uke/omega population were the ones that spent the most time and money on it. After the meeting between all five of the Ukekage's and Omegakage's, respectively, they each agreed that if this was how they were being treated in the ninja villages, that was run by seme's, such as: Hokage, Kazekage, Rikage, ect. Then they would just have to take matters into their own hands, this led to the first ever, full on, Uke-strike, followed very closely by the Omega-strike. Using the knowledge, skills, and powers that they had already gained on their own, the Uke's and the Omega's turned to making their own specialized weapons and merchandises. From clothes, weapons, shoes, food and other such things that was all made by, for, sold and owned by the uke's/omega's, the village's grew, within the year, they turned away ALL of the brand name items that they had sold for the seme's, that was made by seme's. Like I said, the uke's and omege's were the backbone of the economy, can you imagine the devastation that this one choice caused? No? Well you must be thinking, 'well even though it's just some band names that wasn't being sold, the seme's still had other thing that they could sell, right?'. Sorry to say this, but the seme's didn't have a whole lot to sell to other seme's, other than weapons and ninja related things, the ninja villages NEEDED to sell other things just to keep their doors open. Without the uke/omega sales that they once had, long story short, they needed those sales.

 

Now then, since there were so many seme's that didn't like the idea of a uke or their beloved omega's becoming strong ninja's, the seme's suggested that the uke/omega study to become ninja's in their own villages. Then in a few years when it's time to graduate, they could go to the ninja village's to take the test to become genin of their country, not the village, because they weren't from that village. Thus began a long standing tradition of uke's/omega's going to the ninja village located in their country to become ninja's. This, however, was before Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Uzumaki was born, and yes, Shikamaru and Naruto are both Uzumaki's and at the same time, Nara's.

* * *

 

 

**5 years after birth**

 

It has been about five years since Shikaku gave birth to Naruto and Shikamaru, those years have been, more or less, good/fair, to say the least. But after Naruto took his first steps at the age of six months, followed by his twin, Shikamaru an hour later (because it was too troublesome to do it at the same time), the two have been, in a word, like a hurricane. Wherever Naruto went, Shikamaru followed, whatever Naruto did, Shikamaru would try to take him out of being troublesome, before he did the same thing right along side the blond. They were Uzumaki's after all, now I know what you're thinking, 'but Minato's a Namikaze!' Well.... here's the thing about an omega, if there is even an omega out there that is having a difficult pregnancy, they can just transfer over their child, at the earlier sages, into a uke of their choosing. And that's what Kushina had done with Naruto, only, she had no idea at the time that Minato and Shukaku had a little accident with their protection plan one night or else she wouldn't have asked Shikaku to birth Naruto. But, it was too late, Shikaku had agreed to do the procedure and when they all went in to see how it was going, the doctor, Tsunade, said that Shikaku had become pregnant at around the same time they implanted the embryo into his body. It was a surprise to Shikaku when he found out, but there was no way for them to take out the embryo for two reasons. Three actually.

 

  * The embryo that they had put in Shikaku was an omega fertilized embryo, by law, they can't touch it once it's fertilized, unless the omega wanted the embryo transferred to someone else. If someone was to kidnap an omega just so they could sell their eggs, before they could be fertilized, then those people would be put to death immediately once caught, no questions asked.



 

  * When the embryo is inside a new host, it is forbidden to abort the child unless you are willing to spend life in jail for doing so. Whether it was an omega egg or not, abortion is more than frowned upon if it's a uke or a omega that is calling for it. If it was a seme, then it would be considered, depending on the situation surrounding it.



 

  * Once an embryo is taken into another host's body, the embryo will almost instantly start to assimilate the new person's DNA into their own, so that when the child is born, they would have THREE biological parents upon birth.



 

After knowing this, Shikaku couldn't tamper with the two embryo's within him because they would naturally become twins before they were even born. They were technically conceived at the same time, but not the same person. Shikaku's pregnancy was kept under wraps because of this, if the seme's found out that such a thing was possible, they would be going out of their way to recreate it on their own terms. So if were were to go into technical terms, Naruto and Shikamaru are actually Uzumaki's, Nara's, and Namikaze's. 

 

**Note: I literally pulled this explanation out of my ass like two minutes ago as I wrote it. I'm so proud of myself for doing so :) back to the story!**

 

As Shikamaru and Naruto got older, they began to show who had the more dominant genes, or rather, which parent shined most through the two. Physically: Shikaku showed up more in Shikamaru, almost being an exact copy of the man, while Minato could have said to be Naruto's twin, but older. Mentally: both Naruto and Shikamur took after Shukaku, with a little of Minato mixed in, both of man's mental capabilities were frighteningly large for the seme's liking, but that didn't matter to the two uke's. As for behaviorally: again, Shikaku takes the cake with that one, but then again, Kushina's love of pranks was never lost on the twin boys, neither was her love of ramen. In fact, Minato was stunned that the ramen shops in the village could still stay open after the twins had their first taste of ramen, although, the ramen shops in the village had already lived through one of Kushina's ramen filled cravings, what's two five year old's going to do? Speaking of the two five year old twins, they were recently given good news.

 

"Whaaaat!" Came the twins screams of excitement, the screams were so loud that it was said that some of the dead had to cover their ears.

 

"Ne, ne, mama, you mean that after we finish kinder garden, we can start going to school to become ninja's like our daddy and papa?" Was the question from Naruto as he bounced himself up and down in his chair, looking star-y eyed at his omega mother.

 

Kushina nodded, "yep, that's right kiddo's! You both are still young, usually you would have to wait until you were seven, but since you both are so smart, you get to go two years early, ya know!" She happily said, letting her verbal tick slip out at the end, but she didn't care, plus these were her kids too so she didn't have to be embarrassed about it. She then looked to her other son, Shikamaru, he hadn't said much since they had told him about starting at the ninja newlybuilt ninja academy in the village. Seeing as how the Uke/Omegakage's didn't want to risk a repeat of what had happened to the ukes/omega's that they used to send over to the ninja villages,they decided it would be best to build on in the village so that travailing was not needed. "What's wrong, Shika-chan? Don't you want to go to ninja school like your older brother's and sister?"

 

Shikamaru shook his head, "it would be troublesome not to go, but the thing that I'm worried about is how we're allowed to go while we're only five, and Karin had to go when she was nine."

 

Naruto thought about this for a second, "you're right bro, I also remember there being some kind of test, were you had to to the ninja village located in your country, to take." He looked back up too Kushina, "since we're so young, wouldn't it be against the law to let us leave the village before our required age?"

 

"As sharp as ever, eh, Shikamaru, Naruto," Minato said as he walked into the room with Shikaku one step behind him. 

 

Shikamaru and Naruto looked up to their uke fathers had entered before the two men sat down next to their omega mother, "you two always did hang onto every word that was spoken to you. We shouldn't be surprised that the two of you would catch on so quickly," stated Shikaku.

 

"Papa, why are we being allowed to go to ninja school two years earlier than our brothers and sisters? I know that Karin was an omega, and omega's had to wait until they were she was at least eight before being allowed into the building-" Shikamaru stated.

 

"While ukes are allowed to enter from age seven, but was preferred at eight as well." Naruto intersected 

 

"Even though she failed the entrance test on the first go and had to retake it when she was nine, then passed all her classes a year earlier than the others in her class." Shikamaru continued

 

" She still had to wait until she was at least thirteen to fourteen to go to the ninja village to take, so..." Naruto added

 

"What makes us so different?" The twins asked in unison to the three parents before them.

 

Minato leaned over closer to Shikaku and Kushina, "when do you think they'll grow out of that, it still freaks me out sometimes," he whispered as he kept his eyes on the twins. Shikaku nodding in agreement with Minato.

 

"Oh stop being a big baby, they'll grow out of it eventually, besides they're five, they're still young ya know," Kushina smiled.

 

The three turned back to the twins with a smile, "actually, the Ukekage and the Omegakage had a discussion with the other Uke/Omegakage. This time around, it seems that they want to see if they could lower the age range to see if they could get the more promising ukes and omega children into the academy earlier than Karin." Minato said with a smile.

 

Shikaku nodded once, "that's right, I remember seeing that there was a large percent of uke and omega children this year that have scored highly on advancement test and such. They want to see how well those children would to when in the ninja setting," he explained slightly lazily as he leaned back in his chair. 

 

Kushina nodded, "yeah, yeah, and since there are a few other children in you age range that scoured highly on the advancement test this year, our kage's want to see how the two of you will grow in the field, ya know!" She exclaimed excitedly.

 

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each of their parents for a moment, then each other, before going into a deep thinking pose. They both closed their eyes and put their hands into a circle as they thought about what they wanted to do for their future. They were happy that their teachers were jumping at the chance to get them the tools that they had ached for while they were in class, however, they had no idea that they would gotten this chance. It was unheard of for two ukes to have as much knowledge as they do in the class room, they were so mart that they were at the top of their advanced KG classes and had to be bumped up to first grade level classes when they were three. From what they knew of being a ninja from the older ukes and omegas that would come home after a month in the field, they found that it was no joke, even though they were only told about the D rank missions that the older kids had went on. So they weighed their options: 

 

  1. They could have to trade in their nap time, but extra classes on ninjutsu, genjutsu, and the like.
  2. They would have to trade in P.E. time, but in return learn taijutsu.
  3. They wouldn't get snack time, but instead, would have to wait until lunch time to eat.
  4. No playground time or story time with books that they had already read, instead they would be reading text books on their own.
  5. No art's and crafts time.... then again the other kids art's and crafts looked like crap anyways.



 

No nap time....hmmmm....decisions, decisions, decisions... Naruto and Shikamaru opened their eyes and looked at each other, they nodded once before turning back to their parents. "It's a tough call to make, the things we would have to give up are small," Shikamaru started slowly as their parents nodded.

 

"But at the same time big to us." Naruto added, their parents stopped nodding their heads.

 

"What do you mean?" Asked Minato worriedly.

 

"The cost of being a ninja is a long road, but to go to the ninja academy at such a young age is tempting, even though I would hate to give up  _that,_ " Shikamaru went on as he glanced over to his brother who nodded his head in agreement.

 

"Yeah, it'll be different from KG, that's for sure, but at least we'll get a challenge," the young blond said as he folded his arms with a serious tone.

 

The three parents looked at each other in confusion for a moment before Kushina asked, "what would you two be giving up?"

 

"Nap time," the twins said seriously as the older blond and the red head spitfall.

 

"Right, nap time, of cause how could we forget," Shikaku said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> cliff hanger!! so tell me how i did, let me know if I should contuse this story or not.


End file.
